full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza 'Liza' Marenette
A transfer student from France, Eliza took part in the exchange program to see the US and one day make it big on Broadway. Still a major party animal she arrived at Franklin High and quickly made a name for herself in the drama clubs and one of the most prolific daters in the entire school. Characteristics * Name: Eliza Marenette * Aliases: Liza (nickname), 'The Lady' * Age: 16 (aged up to 18) * Hair: Brown (Pre-Transformation), Dark Violet (Post-Transformation) * Eyes: Brown (Pre-Transformation), Light violet (Post-Transformation) * Likes: The French language, hot tubs, manicures, boys, lots of clothes, boys buying her stuff, art, cats, acting, drama, Ryle Stone, Elementals * Dislikes: Hates speaking English, people destroying her drawings, her new chest (feels they are a tad too big) * Family: Mother and Father, Brother (all living overseas) Appearance Casual Prior to her change Eliza stood at around 5ft and had long if curly brown hair that fell midway down her back, just past the shoulders. She had a long slender neck, cute rounded face if mildly petite and skinny frame with a modest B-cup sized chest. She gave off an air of a tiny fairy and played this up quite a lot, getting boys attention by her demure and putting on a timid nature. She had brown eyes, soft lips and was considered pretty cute if rather short, often wearing blue flared dresses with long thigh high socks and sleeveless white turtlenecks. Post transformation Eliza after her transformation gains a littlie height being around 5'4ft making her probably the shortest Elemental. She remains quite slender, although is noted for her now toned form and awesome arse and much perkier C-cups. Still she elements her no long fairy like quality now appearing to be more a conventional if sexy girl. Still she maintains a demure and timid nature to win boys over. Her brown hair grows down to her back, ending in a faired ending, with the additional hair being held back by a well trimmed fringe and hair band. She still wears thigh high boots, Although adopts tubs tops with white arm warmers, and keeps her normal flared dresses which are now much shorter showing more thigh. Elemental In her elemental form, Eliza grows up to 6'7ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to a amazing Double D. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her metallic body giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes metallic red. Her hair becomes a light violet and flowing metallic liquid similar to normal hair. Her face, shoulders, forearms, backhands, chest, abs, and pelvic area, outer thighs and hip points, knees, greaves, ankles, heels, and fused toes were clean smooth metallic parts. Her biceps, hands, fingers, sides of her torso, neck, inner thighs, back of knees, lower greaves, and inner part of her feet were broken into purple line segments, almost looking like ring plated metal, making her look more robotic than organic. There were bolt sections on her forearms, mostly on the outside and near her elbows, bolts on her knuckles, one big bolt on her hip thighs, two on her knees, one on each of her shoulder blades, and two big bolt heads where her ears should have been. Background Born in Calais France, Eliza was very much a drama queen even from day one. Spoilt rotten by her father, Eliza always had the best her middle class family could afford so much so she became insufferable and her mother put her on the hard and narrow, taking away all her father had given her and forcing her to earn it back through good grades and hard work. Eliza did this and while she would never admit it learnt that while its all well and good being pampered you have to deserve being pampered: and as such she worked at it every day of her life. She began to hold herself to a high standard, working hard and playing hard in equal measure. This changes littlie when she became a teen with her only shift being her early interest in boys. Where other girls talked and talked about which boys were cute and they wanted to date, Eliza went ahead and asked the first boy she fancied out. Her forward nature and quick decision that the boy was not for her lead to her very rapidly dating her way through most of the boys in her class to see if any of them were up to snuff. Horribly dissatisfied she continued this with the older students, all the while continuing her work hard play hard attitude. Still this flirty and even forward nature soon got Eliza a reputation she did not desire, and she was quick to put any people who questioned her intentions back in their place with quick words and wit. Still as the rumours persisted Eliza decided to accept a exchange program from her pen pal Catlin Armstrong to Franklin High in the United States, as both a opportunity to get away from those who talked behind her back and also as a means to be 'discovered.' However due to Eliza's poor understanding of the US she misunderstood how big the nation was and how difficult it would be for her to get to Hollywood and New York: not that she would ever admit it. Still Eliza's enrollment at Franklin high caused something of a stir among the students, not only because of her dismissal of the Ten ranking system, but also of her flamboyant and extremely haughty attitude: also her accent. Eliza is the schools new 'exotic' item and her willingness to date boy after boy makes her a desired item. Indeed three weeks into the term and she already had gone through four 'boyfriends' and quickly had begun to hate coming to America, with her only friend being Catlin. Yet it was through Catlin that Eliza met Ryle Stone a tall, muscular and also hyper active guy who was just her type. In fact she very quickly got attached to Ryle and found his goofball nature mixed with his never give up attitude quite endearing... and that scared her. In all her dates she had never fallen for someone quite like Ryle, and in turn in her confusion she broke it off. Without understanding what she was feeling Eliza threw herself back into her date happy ways, and yet in doing so ruined her friendship with Catlin who knew she loved Ryle but refused to admit it to herself that she could ever love a 'American.' Angry and without Catlin's advice she ended up dating Jacque Rhodes, a French Canadian migrant who she thought she could find some solace with, as they shared the same language. However she did not realise he was in the Anti-Gang. Jacque, a anti social tough guy roped Eliza into his part of the Anti-gang, and forced her to be with him. He bullied her to stay, hang on his arm and when she resisted he beat her up. Eliza shocked by this was frozen by indecision and had no idea what to do, and for the first time could not charm her way past a person like Jacque, with his sociopathic tendencies. He manipulated her, scared her and even forced her to smuggle drugs for her which lead to her first run in with Steel. Like everyone in New Haven Eliza was intrigued by the elementals and adored them, seeing their super heroic antics as the height of what she could do. She dreamed of being one of them, and had often talked about it with her friends. Yet now face to face with one of them when he busted down their drug den she fell to her knees and cried: knowing how far she had fallen. Still to her surprise Steel did not beat her up or do one of his dynamic poses, and instead told her to leave confusing her even more. On the way home she was soon met by Steel again who asked her to come with him. Not resisting as Steel cradled her in his powerful metal arms he bought her to the edge of the city where he talked to her about what she was doing and why; he explained he knew who she was and that her friends Catlin and Ryle were worried about her. Eliza distraught said she could not get out from under Jacques thumb and Steel told her he would protect her for her and her friends sake. Eliza then ranted off about how she could not ask her friends to worry about her as she needed to stand on her own, she even admitted that she made mistakes though and she should never have left Ryle: telling Steel she loved him. This spurs Steel to go and free Eliza from Jacque: yet he is defeated by the anti gang and Jacque realising Eliza talked goes to exact his revenge. Unbeknownst to anyone a fragment from Steel breaks off forming a new metal elemental and sensing someone Steel cares for is in danger rockets to go and save Eliza. Eliza though is chased around her apartment by a enraged Jacque who is determined to exact a rather to the point vengeance: yet before he can Eliza escapes into the bathroom and locks the door. Left crying in the bathtub she draws the curtains and begins to cry only for Jacques to laugh and begin hacking the door in claiming he has always wanted to recreate this scene, even saying "here's Jacquie." However before he can get in the elemental marble flies through the window and shocking Eliza she accidently swallows it, breaking it and unleashing its powers. Suddenly finding herself made of a liquid metal all Eliza can do is scream as she slowly begins to melt through the drain and into the sewers unable to keep control of her new metal form: leaving a very confused Jacque behind. Over the next days hours Eliza is pushed, mashed and squeezed through the cities sewage system unable to control where she is going and after a few days winds up in the waste treatment plant, where still unable to control her powers appears as a massive metallic blob which with its newfound super strength runs rough shot over much of the facility. Only to be chased out by the cities police department. Angry and unsure what happened to her she is steadily able to regain control of her form and tries to get help from passers by only for them to run away in fear: enraged at everyone's lack of help and being lost and alone she soon begins to lash out destroying a series of shops in a desperate desire for clothes or anything to hide her form. This soon attracts the attention of the elementals who confront this strange elemental only for a short fight to ensue which ends with the arrival of Steel, who she recognises and pleads with for help. Steel realising it is Eliza stops the others and talks her through changing back into a human which she is amazed to see how she has changed: Steel then explains it was like that for him too before changing back and revealing himself to be Ryle. Eliza is overjoyed jumping on him and making passionately out with her favorite 'boy toy' and apologizing for how stupid she had been. Personality Eliza is that girl. She can never hold a boyfriend more then a few weeks, month at best, always flirting around and is always gossiping about something or other. Added in with a haughty attitude and a tendency to project a air of 'class' she demands the best and gives the best, living fast and to the limit of her ability. However despite her rather clear arrogance and tendency to be extremely bossy Eliza is at her core a dreamer. She pushes herself to reach the heights she aspires to: she wants to be a actor so she goes into acting, she wants to find her one true love so she flirts around. She knows what she wants and goes for it. A cross between daddies littlie princess and cheerleader tiger captain. This get up and go attitude makes Eliza a bit of a wrecking ball, knocking flat anyone who is in her way, save for those she sees as equals to herself, which are few and far between. As such to those who do not know her Eliza can seem cold, distant and also quite rude: which even after she matures she still slips into. Hers is a direct attitude where she is pampered because of her skill, and in turn she delivers excellence to whoever showers her attention on her. As a result despite being a source of heartache for many a young boy few people he has dated end up hating her because of her matter of fact tendency to drop people and move on: true they are not pleased but Eliza always advertises herself as such as having few strings attached. Part of this extends from the fact Eliza is French and she knows it. She knows to many boys she sounds sexy, and also given she will likely go back to France she is not interested in anything long term, despite deep down she wants something like that. Eliza is however very proud to be French and often can be casually racist towards Americans like calling American's fatties even when they are thin. However despite all these major short comings Eliza eventually strives to overcome them, for her one true love Ryle Stone. Ryle in a sense was everything she was looking for in a man; tall, strong, made of 'steel' (in both the literal and figurative sense) and a adrenaline junky which pushed her to keep up with him. It is because of this Eliza really tries and change her rather selfish and arrogant tendencies, especially after becoming a Elemental as she sees being a hero as the greatest opportunity: to always face a challenge and get showered with praise. Even before becoming one she outwardly and openly spoke of how she admired them, seeing them as existing to her philosophy of work hard, play hard: being high achievers who deserved the praise they got. Still others called her interest obsession, often rushing to sites of their activity even in the face of danger. As such after a period of time she slowly becomes more caring and less haughty. While she demands things of Ryle and does strain his bank account: she starts to be more altruistic, helping him in his charity work and being kinder to strangers: and even is considering staying in America full time. Eliza is notable for enjoying the flexibility of her elemental form and loves its smooth polished nature: with her even noted to polish herself. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Metal Elemental' *'Malleable Bio-Mercury Form:' When transformed, Eliza is composed of a non-toxic liquid mercury. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons and even stretch up to a limited distance of 10 feet. Her liquid mercury form is non-Organic. *'Self-Sustenance:' In this form, Eliza is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. *'Telepathic Resistance:' She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her mercury form. *'Molecular Adhesion:' This gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. *'Enhanced Durability:' Her skin, bone and muscle transformed into liquid mercury to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *'Magical Resistance:' Due to her transient body, its harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her them other humans and extraspecies, but her resistance is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled magicians. Skills *'Academic Excellence:' Eliza is despite her flirty attitude quite good at her studies. *'Intelligence:': Eliza is extremely bright being able to figure out Ryle and Steel were one in the same. *'Seduction:': Given her tendency to flirt she is very good at seducing people. *'Bilingual:': A given as she can speak French and English, but she can also speak Korean, Mandarin, German, Spanish and Portuguese (Given she has dates at least one boy who spoke the language.) *'Acting:' A accomplished actor Eliza is especially good at mimicry and performing, with her being able to combine this skill with her malleable form to mimic anyone's voice, male or female. *'Gymnastics:' A girl of Eliza's haughtiness naturally joined the cheerleading squad and while good at it sadly never rose very high up in it. *'Art:' Eliza is very good at painting and takes pride in it, being descended from a note French Painter, James Marenette. Equipment Relationships Gallery Trivia * Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Franklin High Category:Avatar Team Category:Avatars Category:Elementals